Coven Reunion's
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: 200 years after Edward left Bella and he he hanging on by a thread. All he has left to live for is the need for knowledge of what happened to his mate. What will he find when they go back to Forks? Post NM. RxEm, AxJ, CxEs. Rated M for possibilities. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the re-write ENJOY!**

**Dedicated to my good friends at Longsands College **

**Love You Guys x**

**-DoYouEverStopEating**

**The Coven Reunion's**

EPOV

Alice was excited. Sure it was a nice change from the misery that usually surrounded us, but it was dead annoying. As Alice was happy, so was Jasper, and if Jasper was happy, everyone was. Or at least most of us were happy.

I, however, was not. It had been exactly 200 years since I was truly happy. 200 years since I had left my beautiful Bella. She was gone, dead, decaying in her grave next to her father. I would have been too if it hadn't been for Esme. She had actually been like a mother to me since she was turned and I was thankful towards her.

She was also the reason I wasn't dead.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Alice came home, looking completely drained, and I heard her thoughts as she entered the house. **__Edward I'm so sorry, you told us not to go back but I had to. __**I was confused by here thoughts so I wandered out of my bedroom and down the stairs at a human pace to find my whole family in the living room. They all looked at me with sympathy and I hated it. Their thoughts were full of apologies and sympathy that made my blood boil. Jasper must have sensed my fury because he looked at Alice and pushed her gently towards me. In here hand was a piece of paper. **_

_**She opened her mouth slightly, then closed it and turned the paper round. On the front was a picture of a brown headed girl smiling and the word MISSING! Printed above it. My legs gave out and I dropped onto the bottom step of the stairs. Alice started to read out the rest of the rest of the information on the page, but I could only hear sections of it. **_

"_**Isabella Swan aged 18…. Missing since 16**__**th**__** September….Presumed dead…." She continued to read but I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up sharply, snatched the paper out of Alice's hands and hugged it tightly against my chest. I ran out of the house and I kept running. My Bella was missing. Missing since I left her that day in the forest. **_

_**I could faintly hear a voice calling my name, a voice I recognised as Esme's. She was telling me to stop but I wouldn't. I had to keep running. I need to get away from them, to think of a way to kill myself. So I could be with my Bella again. **_

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

I had continued to run all the way from Calgary in Canada where we were staying to Houston in Texas before I finally slowed down enough for Esme to catch me. It took me about 36 hours and by the time I slowed down, most of the anger had turned into pain and sadness. She convinced me not to kill myself, and to go searching for Bella. It did make quite a lot of sense. Bella had been missing 4 days. 3 if you don't count the 24 hour time period before her disappearance had been reported. I thought it was possible.

I was wrong. I searched for 87 years for my Bella. I found nothing. I went to Renee's and Charlie's graves and apologised for not being able to find her. I had felt so guilty, and I still do.

"EDWARD!" an annoyingly peppy voice said. 'Alice' I groaned inside my head as I looked up to see her skipping towards me.

"Guess what!" she said again in the same annoying voice. I shrugged.

"Noooo Guess! Edward Guess!" She started vibrating on the spot, and I rolled my eyes. She was going to make me speak.

"I don't know Alice, what is it?" Not bothering to hide the bored and dead tone of my voice. Her smile faltered a little but only for a second before she started jumping around my bedroom.

"We are moving!" I rolled my eyes. This happened every couple of years or so because obviously we weren't aging, so I didn't see why she was so excited. She bounced out of the room before I could question her, and sunk back into my sofa. I probably should have been packing but I honestly couldn't be bothered. I vaguely remembered seeing Esme come into my room, and kiss my head, and pack up all my things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-write of Chapter 2!**

**Here it is :)**

Edward's POV

We were all packed and on our way a few hours later. I drove my new Volvo B600 **(had to make one up, its 200 years in the future and I didn't want to involve teleportation) **it was a shiny silver and I knew it was the car for me, the minute I saw it.

Rosalie and Emmett each took their own cars. Emmett's was the brand new red four by four and Rosalie's was the new purple BMW. Alice rode with Jasper in his forest green Aston Martin and Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes. As we drove I could hear my family's thoughts around me. They were all different, but all concerning the move. One stuck out at me. It was Carlisle. _It's too late to turn back now._

I didn't know exactly what he meant by that but I guess that he meant that the move would either make or break our family. Our whole family had been a wreck.

It was like Bella was the glue that held us together. It wasn't an immediate change but it was a huge change. Emmett and Rosalie started to fight more and more. Carlisle and Esme began to become silent. They barely spoke to anyone. Alice and Jasper went on a 50 year honeymoon to a deserted island because Jasper couldn't deal with the emotion everyone was giving out. We were a mess.

As we pulled into the small town, I looked around. It was weird; I felt a kind of déjà vu. Like I had been here before. The rain was still pouring from the sky, and everything seemed to be the same colour. Green. I remembered that was the exact word that Bella used to describe it in Forks. Green.

We continued to drive through this small town, to the other side, and out. Before long we were pulling into what I presumed was our house. It looked very similar to the one in Forks but it was bigger. The family unpacked in silence, not speaking to each other.

When I finished I walked down the stairs into the living room. I curled up into a ball, sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the rest of my family to join me. I kept thinking about Bella over and over, her face, her warmth, her scent. All of it was burned into my memory, I would never forget her.

I felt Esme tap me on the shoulder, which brought me back into the present. She smiled softly at me and said "There is another coven here, do you want to come with us to meet them?" I nodded in response, afraid that my voice would betray me. I stood up and followed the rest of my family. We walked at human speed into the front of our house, when we began to run. We ran through the forest, the wind blowing through our hair.

We stopped outside of a large house. I couldn't hear any thoughts. I found it unnerving. We walked up to the door at human speed and a woman opened it. She smiled at us at motioned us inside.

**If your hungry…Review**

**If your thirsty…. Review**

**If you have a lust for blood….Review**

**If you are eaten by a bear…Review**

**If you are kidnapped by emu's…Review x**

**If you love pineapple….Review**

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter….Review**

**If you want to become a suicide bomber (please don't)….. Instead you can … Review**

**If you can guess what the next word is…Review**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter for you guys! : )**

**For my readers of other stories of mine, my prom went great, but I tripped getting out of the limo with about 600 people watching: L**

Edward's POV

The short brunette motioned us inside and smiled. She had an oval head, with strong bone structure.

As we entered through the door she spoke and said "Hello, I'm Marissa Dawn, it's a pleasure to meet you".

Carlisle stepped forward and shook her hand, as another short vampire entered the room.

She was slightly taller than Marissa and had blonde hair, but that was the only difference between the two of them.

"Mara? Mom wants us to take the Cullen's up to the tree house."

She then turned to us and said "Hi, I'm Ellie Dawn." She smiled brightly and the turned and left the room with Marissa.

We all shuffled out of the hall and into a large living area. The light shone through the large windows that stretched from the floor to the high ceiling, and reflected off of the dark forest green walls.

The whole room was very homely and you could tell that a lot of love had gone into its decorating.

"Come on" two voices practically sang from a small doorway over the other side of the room. We followed the voices out into the garden.

At the bottom of the garden was the forest that was shared with our garden. The two vampires stood at the entrance to the forest and waved frantically. Carlisle looked at Alice and she nodded, smiling.

My sister skipped off towards the forest with Jasper in tow. The rest of my family followed them, and we soon began to run.

I had missed running, and I couldn't help but accept Emmett's challenge when his thoughts said 'Edward, I race you to the tree house'. We both began to run as fast as we could, even though neither of us knew where it was that we were supposed to be going. I couldn't hear any other thoughts other than those belonging to my family.

I ran for about another minute, dodging between trees that reached to the sky when I heard Emmett jump down from one, and dive towards me. I tried to speed up to avoid him hitting me, but I couldn't gain enough speed.

I heard him say, at vampire speed, "Is it a bird, is it a plane, no its Super Emmett!" before slamming into my back. The force of Emmett pushed me forward and I slammed into an object, pushing it backwards onto the ground. Only I couldn't see anything. It was invisible.

"What the hell…." The voice shouted from underneath me. "Watch where your…" the voice then trailed off, and I could have sworn I remembered hearing it from somewhere in my past.

Alice, Ellie, Marissa and Rosalie all began to laugh behind me, but it was weird. I couldn't hear any of their thoughts, and it felt weird.

I reached out a hand to try and find the object I had slammed into, but I couldn't find it. I would have thought that it would have disappeared but I then heard the voice again. "SQUIRREL" it said and then a squirrel started to float, spinning around like it was dancing.

"Bye Bye Squirrel" the voice said, and then the voice snapped it's neck, and began to drink it's blood.

At this point my whole family were laughing, well all except Emmett who looked confused, and the Dawn family were doing the same. There were now 5 other vampires that I hadn't met yet, laughing at me or most probably my confusion.

"Ewwiiee Bewwiee" the voice said in a baby voice. "Can I bwe sween agwain pweeeeeeeeeease?" Ellie laughed harder and then walked forward to stand in front of the floating dead squirrel. The pushed her hand forward through the air, and twisted her hand.

The invisible voice then became not so invisible. In a few seconds I could see a body appearing. It was small, like a child. But it couldn't be an immortal child. The Volturi wouldn't allow it.

When the body had completely reappeared, you could see that it was defiantly an immortal child. She looked about 7 years old, with brown hair that fell at her waist, and a happy smiling face.

She bounced up to the others, holding Ellie's hand and pulling her along. She went up to Rosalie and hugged her.

If Rosalie could cry, she would have been. After Rosalie, she went up to Alice and grinned, Alice winked in return. Next was Esme and Carlisle who she curtsied to, before moving on to Jasper. She saluted him, standing up perfectly straight, and moved onto Emmett. I could tell that she was trying to be polite and charm us into not turning her in to the Volturi, but she wouldn't do that to me.

She paused at Emmett, like she was trying to figure him out. But then she did something none of us were expecting. "Emmy-bear!" she squeeled and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you." She kissed his cheek and climbed onto his back. Emmett was so confused.

"Emmy?" the little girl said, sounding heart broken. "Don't you remember me?"

Emmett shook his head slowly and the little girl climbed off his back. She looked like she would be crying if she could.

She held out her hand to him and said "In that case, I'm Samantha Dawn, previously Samantha McCarthy. Your biological little sister."

This changed things.


End file.
